


Took A Sip From the Devil’s Cup

by HanHan_Solo156



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Handcuffs, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Or at least in Matsuda's opinion, Party, Rivalry, Yagami Light is crushing hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Light was sure, he was falling dangerously, like in the song. But there was still time to stop this - yes, he just had to focus, joke it over, and they would be all good.Anyway, everyone was going to be so drunk soon that they wouldn’t even remember anything from this incident, right?That one time when Matsuda gets an idea of holding a party including too much booze, karaoke, and Light and L chained together, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. On His Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Millions of years of magnificent evolution of the human brain and what my head creates in the middle of the night is... this. Well, at least I had a good laugh if nothing else. It's already a tradition to have karaoke when I write a fic for a new fandom, so here you shall have bad songs, alcohol, and awkward moments. 
> 
> Songs that have inspired this fic:  
> [Oops I did it again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CduA0TULnow)  
> [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU)  
> [Don't cha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNSxNsr4wmA)

_A report about Yotsuba Group’s latest meeting, check._

_Transcriptions of their talks about Kira, nothing new, check._

_Some boring talk about their business, check._

Browsing at the same pages all over and over, Light felt like an otaku who’d had a bit too arduous all-nighters. Along with his eyes, his mind was blurry. He had barely slept during the intensity of the Kira case - and as a cherry on top, he was now literally chained to the main detective. Unfortunately, it also meant that they had shared the same diet, including cakes, cookies, and tons of ice cream - Light could sense that in his belly, starving for something proper to eat. There was never time for anything proper nowadays though, so here Light was, barely functioning and under the surveillance of a man who remained a mystery to him.

Speaking of that man, Light couldn’t help it when his eyes were drifting to L, Ryuzaki, or whatever his official name was. Maybe it was his weary mind, or he was just lonely and bored, but Light had to admit L’s side profile didn’t look that bad - the smooth jawline along with his salient nose made him look elegant, like a piece of finest, gothic artwork. Light witnessed carefully when the detective was stuffing a marshmallow into his mouth, licking the pink sugar coating from his sticky fingers when his eyes were still fixed on the computer screen in front of him. The bag he had started just minutes ago was almost finished.

Light let out an exasperated sigh when he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. After Kira, a new mystery worth solving could be how L stayed so slim even though more than 97% of his diet consisted of the world’s sweetest molecular composition aka C12H22O11. Or how his teeth hadn’t rotted off yet. 

“It’s easy,” L had once said in the dining room when Misa had been scolding him for eating 15 blueberry muffins in one go as his dinner. Mogi’s face had been priceless when L had kindly refused to taste his miso soup. “The brain needs around 60% of the whole body’s glucose in a resting state, so obviously, I need even more when I think all the time.”

Still, it didn’t make any sense to Light - nearly nothing in that mysterious man made sense to him. He opened his eyes and watched how L stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth and chewed it.

_If he ever becomes a superhero, I’d suggest he’d call himself the “Glucose-Fructose Man”,_ Light thought and let out a burst of laughter at his tired attempt of a joke.

“What is so funny?” L turned and asked. “Did you find something new about Yotsuba?”

Light startled: he hadn’t realized he had actually laughed out loud. Hopefully, he hadn’t accidentally said something out loud too. It was difficult to tell when your brain was so numb that you had difficulties to separate the real world from your thoughts. “Oh, just... nothing.”

Today hadn’t been the most productive, Light had to admit. His stiff back along with his stiff mind proved he’d need proper rest and something else to think.

“ _That’s it_ , I’m done with this!” Just like ordered, an exclamation, followed by a thud, startled them all. Both L and Light turned around in unison.

“What’s the matter, Matsuda?” L mumbled with a mouth full of marshmallows. He resembled a hamster with his stuffed cheeks - and Light had to admit, he had always liked hamsters. They were such cute fluffy balls who did nothing meaningful during their short lives, but everyone still liked them.

_Well, it describes him quite well: especially the cute part,_ the word that appeared in his mind out of a sudden. _No, not again, you are just working with him, he is not cute, for Christ’s sake._ Light cleared his throat, hoping no one would notice the burning feeling that was rising to his cheeks.

Matsuda stood up and spread his arms. “We have been working so much with no progress that it’s already sick. All we have been doing has been chasing Kira, it’s not healthy anymore!”

“We can’t rest before Kira has been caught,” replied Soichiro’s weary voice. He had difficulties to hide it anymore despite his best effort. “We just can’t go and have a holiday in Okinawa and pretend Kira doesn’t exist. A murderer doesn’t have a day off even though we would have.”

Watari, who had been listening to the discussion in the shadows, appeared to the room. “For once, something sensible came out of Matsuda-san’s mouth, so we probably should make an exception and listen to him.”

Before Matsuda had a chance to say anything, it was L who was faster: “Okay, you got my interest. What are you suggesting?” He reached out for his marshmallow bag and cursed in silence when it was empty.

Forgetting already Watari’s earlier insult, Matsuda’s eyes lit up and he had a dreamy look when he exclaimed a bit too loud: “We could have a party together, drinks, karaoke, and dancing! Ohh, it would be so much fun!”

Light sighed and rubbed his forehead. “We just can’t go to a club. It’s too risky to show up together.” _Besides, what could he blurt out when he’s drunk and wants to show-off? ‘Oh hi, I’m Matsuda, an enormous baka, who is working on this Kira case you must have heard about? I’m pretty famous! You wanna see my cool detective ID?’_ A shiver ran through Light’s spine. _No, Matsuda’s not allowed to leave this HQ by himself before the case is solved._

“But Light-kun, you didn’t get me at all,” replied Matsuda’s enthusiastic voice. He raised his arms in the air. “We could have the party _here_!”

“Did I hear a party?” Misa asked in girlish excitement when she had appeared out of nowhere - one could only wonder, on purpose or not. She loved spontaneous activities, especially if it involved her so-called boyfriend who she hadn’t even seen for a while - maybe that’s why the woman had been constantly asking when they’d go on a proper date. To be completely honest, Light had been more than relieved when he could have used his and L’s chain as an excuse for not going.

_Oh no, where did she arrive out of a sudden? This is only getting worse._ Light hoped he could dissolve with the soft material of the chair and pretend to be a chameleon. Going to sleep would have also been a tempting alternative - just that they were still chained with L, so he couldn’t go anywhere without the detective. Not even to shower. Although how disturbing it had been first, Light had to admit L possessed quite a nice looking body underneath the baggy clothes. _No, don’t start thinking about him in the shower… Especially not that one time when he asked me to wash his back..._

“Misa-Misa!” Matsuda yelled just in time when Light started to have disturbing thoughts, “I was suggesting to the guys we could have a party together here, drinks and karaoke! What do you say?”

A brief silence followed the question, everyone holding their breaths. Misa’s eyes widened, she almost burst out crying before she jumped in the air with her arms up. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard for a while! Karaoke, oh my Matsu-san, I have underestimated you!”

Misa gave Matsuda a small peck on the cheek before she sat on Light’s lap and stroked his so-called boyfriend’s hair. L next to them concentrated on the screen in front of him and was sucking his thumb, pretending he didn’t see what was happening.

“What do you think dear, would you sing karaoke with me?” Misa purred, stroking the small hair in his poor companion’s nape of the neck. 

Light shivered. _Could she just turn her interest to Matsu-san instead… Please, could I somehow get upgraded Kira powers and make people love and hate each other as I wish._ “Well, I’m not into that kind of stuff, but…”

“I’ll do it,” L interrupted and turned to stare at the couple with wide blank eyes. “People have said I have a decent voice, so I’ll happily sing with you, Misa, if Light is too pussy to do it.”

“Hey, don’t you dare to call me a pussy! Just to remind you, who was the one who passed out when we were talking about shinigamis?”

Misa squeezed the poor man under him and narrowed her eyes when she glared at the detective. “But I want to sing with Liiiiight… He is _mine_.”

“Would you be happy if we’d sing a duet with him?” L asked without even blinking an eye. He raised his hand. “The party wouldn’t be an exception, so we will be chained. When I’m singing Light has to be involved somehow. As a background dancer, if nothing else.”

Light grunted - all of the places in the world, how had he ended up here… He should have just stayed at the university.

“Well, what is your answer? You gonna sing with me or stay as a pussy?” L challenged.

While the two rivals were having a staring contest, Matsuda clapped his hands. “So, I consider this as a mutual agreement then! Watari, can you arrange us some drinks and karaoke for tonight?”

The old man nodded. “I’m on it.”

“Yatta!”

~***~

_“Oops, I did it again!_  
_I played with your heart, got lost in the game,_  
_Oh baby, baby._

_Oops, you think I'm in love,_  
_That I'm sent from above,_  
_I'm not that **innocent**!” _

The nineties pop hit that was the last song on earth fitting the Kira case Task Force HQ echoed through the corridors. Only Matsuda was clapping his hands and dancing along when Misa continued:

_“You see my problem is this:_  
_I'm dreaming away,_  
_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist…”_

Misa shook her small butt that was in a typical way barely clothed and winked at Light. To the girl’s unluck though his so-called boyfriend ignored the flirting attempt and instead leaned closer to the man sitting next to him who was watching the show in silence, stroking his chin.

“Ryuzaki, we need to get out of here,” Light whispered, pure terror in his voice. “I can’t take it. Let’s make an excuse: we had to go to check some Yotsuba’s files or something. _Anything_.”

“We just started so that would be extremely rude. Also, Watari closed all the databases for tonight so even your dad can’t work,” L answered and took a sip of a bright orange drink. “Don’t you enjoy it when your girlfriend is performing for you?”

“For the millionth time: she’s _not_ my girlfriend!” Light yelled a bit too loud just in time when a brief silent part of the song came.

_Whoops…_ Light gulped and looked around.

_“I’m not that innocent!”_ Misa shouted - it looked like she hadn’t heard the earlier comment in her enthusiasm.

The last lyrics of the absolute horrendous example of western music culture startled both boys and they stopped their upcoming argument there.

“Misa-Misa, that was amazing! You are so talented!” Matsuda yelled and applauded. Soichiro, Aizawa, and Mogi gave their polite, yet stiff, applause. No one was drunk enough for this, but luckily they had Watari as their bartender who was making sure that it was going to change soon. 

Misa beamed before her eyes drifted to the two boys: L and Light were so close to each other’s faces that only a tiny push forward would make them kiss each other.

_Does Light actually like that weirdo more than me? It can’t be..._ Misa grunted in her mind and with fine feline movements, sat on Light’s lap, forcing L to back up. _Two boys together, that’s just gross._ The chain between them made a jingling sound. From the beginning, Misa had hoped she would have been chained with Light instead of the detective who she considered a disgusting nuisance between their love.

“How did you like my singing?” Misa purred and played with Light’s soft hair. “It was dedicated to you.”

“Oh yeah, it was very… interesting… music,” Light stammered. _I need more booze, for fuck’s sake, it’s only ten o’clock and I’ve had enough of Britney Spears and Misa already… Please, send help…_

“But you didn’t say whether you liked it or not?” Misa tried to ask again and tilted her head, her curious eyes beaming with obsessive affection she didn’t receive back. At least, no one could claim she wasn’t trying enough.

Light opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His thigh was getting hot and numb from the weight of the woman even though she was small. 

“Come to drink!” a shout, or more like a command, came from the kitchen.

_Watari, my angel_ , Light thought and sighed in relief when Misa jumped away.

On a tray, Watari had something that resembled cocoa, but as tonight was dedicated to getting intoxicated, it was light years from being alcohol-free.

“So, try to guess whose idea this drink was!”

Light took a mug and to his surprise, it was hot. It reminded him of their childhood skiing holidays in Hokkaido when his dad had mysteriously disappeared to the bar. On top of something resembling cocoa, there was whipped cream and a marshmallow. It smelled pretty good, a bit minty. He watched as L dropped another marshmallow to his drink and drank it in one go.

Taking the mug to his lips, Light tasted only a sip and grimaced - despite the good odor, it was way too sweet, the sugary taste hiding all the other flavors. He was sure that if he’d drink the whole thing, he wouldn’t have any teeth left anymore. Also, it was a bit suspicious to hide the alcohol behind the sweetness. _No thanks._

“That was easy to guess,” Light said and licked his lips while he put the almost full mug back to the tray. “So much sugar only one person on this planet could handle it.” He leaned closer to L who had raised his eyebrow and whispered: “I have a name for your drink, Ryuzaki: Instant Diabetes ™.”

L blinked his eyes and grunted behind gritted teeth. 

“And don’t forget to give me royalties when you use that name,” Light said and laughed a bit too loud alone when everyone else just stared at the bantering. Someone coughed awkwardly.

“Very well, I’m pleased to see you liked my drink that much,” L replied after a brief silence and smirked when he raised his index finger, “but we’ll see next who will be declared as the master of karaoke.”

The next thing Light noticed was to be dragged by the chain and he couldn’t resist it anyhow. Misa yelled something behind their backs, but it went to the void. When L had an idea he wasn’t hesitating to make it true - that was something they all had learned through the weeks working together. No matter whether it was a clue of a murderer or karaoke, he always took everything extremely seriously.

In front of the tv, L handed out a microphone to Light while he was fumbling with the machine.

Light was gulping excessively, his horrified eyes fixed on the thing that had just been put into his hand. He had never sung out loud in front of an audience and as a stubborn guy, he didn’t want to admit that singing was one of those rare things he was bad at. He had just sneaked out of the music classes in school, still getting good grades with his charm though. Deep down in his heart, he hoped that would be the case with L too: he would be as bad. Maybe they both would end up being horrible and would be banned from karaoke for 10,000 years. Sounded like a good plan. _I can do this. I can survive this night without being embarrassed._

_The one who is going to be embarrassed will be you, Ryuzaki._

One by one, the members of the task force came from the kitchen to witness the mind-blowing karaoke experience, alcohol nicely warming up their stiff moods.

“So, are you gonna be a pussy or sing with me?” L asked without even blinking an eye, determination in his dark gaze.

“Of course I will be with you. You should know that I’m _always_ up for a challenge.” 

Only inches away from Light’s confused face that was conflicted with his assertive words, L whispered: “That’s my boy” before he hit the “play” button of the karaoke player.

Light blinked rapidly. _My… boy?_

_“Baby, can't you see I'm calling?_  
_A guy like you should wear a warning._  
_It's dangerous, I'm falling,”_ L started singing with a husky voice while his eyes were fixed on Light. He was remaining uncomfortably close and spun around in slow movements, shaking his hips. All of this was deliberate, carefully planned.

To this surreal sight no one had expected, everyone in the audience gasped. Soichiro dropped his glass of sake to the floor - the shattered pieces spread to the floor, hiding under the desks and chairs. They hadn’t decided yet who would be the cleaner - maybe the ones who would pass out first were handed the nasty task as the first thing next morning.

_“There's no escape, I can't wait._  
_I need a hit, baby, give me it._  
_You're **dangerous** , I'm loving it.”_ L emphasized the one certain word and tilted his head back.

“What is Ryuzaki-san doing?” Matsuda in the audience whispered to Misa who was holding her rainbow-colored drink so tightly the glass was about to shatter. There she watched as that weird detective was almost on her boyfriend’s skin, their attempted duet looking miserable. And she hadn’t gotten her duet...

All Light could do was to stand still and hold his microphone like it was the last lifeline in this twisted world of theirs. He cursed the day when he had stumbled upon this little piece of shit aka Ryuzaki and even promised to cooperate with him.

Well, this wasn’t exactly the cooperation he had expected.

The chorus began and Light still couldn’t get a single note out of his mouth. L, on the other hand, was on fire, having the best time of his life. Everyone in the room had to admit the main detective had an absolutely amazing voice and he wasn’t afraid of using it. Even all the difficult higher notes were hit right.

_“With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride._  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under._  
_With a taste of a poison paradise,_  
_I'm addicted to you,_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?”_ L’s husky breath whispered next to Light’s ear who couldn’t help but to freeze to his place under the curious gazes of the whole freaking task force.

_Why is he doing this…?_ Light could only wonder in his messy mind. _What was in that drink?_ _Could he know something…?_

Light’s embarrassing little secret he had managed to push out this far, had started rather innocently. After Light had been freed from his surveillance in a jail, L had insisted he had to keep an eye on him, meaning they were literally chained together for another kind of 24/7 surveillance. At first, Light had ignored that weird, clutching feeling on the bottom of his belly - a feeling he had never before experienced not even with the prettiest girls in his school. A feeling that came in the worst possible places: when they were showering together; when L looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to search whether Light was speaking the truth; when Light had fallen asleep and woken up in the morning, L stroking his hair and asking did he sleep well; or, when they had been staring at the screen the whole day and L offering to give Light a back massage. And hell, that man surely was spectacular at giving massages. 

_Damn._ Light was sure, he was falling dangerously, like in the song. But there was still time to stop this - yes, he just had to focus, joke it over and they would be all good. 

Anyway, everyone was going to be so drunk soon they wouldn’t even remember anything from this incident, right?

_“It's getting late to give you up,_  
_I took a sip from my devil's cup,_  
_Slowly, it's taking over me.”_

Who was the devil and who was taking a sip from whose cup? Light’s mind swirled with thoughts. He couldn’t get why as he hadn’t even been drinking that much yet. Only a couple of glasses of sake, a couple of glasses of wine, and a sip of Ryuzaki’s drink.

Okay, maybe he had to admit he had been drinking a bit more than normally, but still.

_“With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…”_

Light could only wonder how L’s lips would taste like. Maybe sweet, like a freshly baked strawberry cake. How would it be if instead of licking those various sweets, L would be licking…

_For fuck’s sake focus, your dad is watching!_ This must have been the most embarrassing moment of his entire life, yet Light didn’t want to admit that deep down, in the dirtiest pits of his subconscious mind, he enjoyed this flirty, weird, disgusting karaoke - it was quite intense to be the center of the attention. To be the center of _L’s_ attention.

_“Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now,_  
_I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now._  
_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now,_  
_I think I'm ready now.”_

Along with the last lyrics, L licked Light’s earlobe and with a victorious shine in his dark eyes, looked straight at him. And he _fucking_ winked. 

_Zero points for Yagami Light, 1000 points for Ryuzaki who knew exactly from which strings to pull._

L bowed and instead of any polite applause, everyone’s jaw dropped to the ground. Watari in the shadows chuckled by himself - when L wanted it, he was capable of being quite a showman.

The karaoke star panted, droplets of sweat glimmering on his pallid forehead. His raven hair looked even wilder than usual, the dark locks protruding in all directions. When he scanned around, it was obvious that a clear idea of continuation in his witty head was forming. “Thank you and excuse me, I have to use the restroom now,” L announced and to Light’s terror, he was dragged along to the unknown - again.

If this man decided to go straight into the lions’ den, Light couldn’t do anything besides following meekly - no matter whether they were chained or not. Their destinies were in some twisted ways bonded.

Someone went to put a new song after the former confusion when L locked the door of the toilet. They were only by themselves there - it had been a long time since they’d had this kind of intimacy.

“What was that?” Light asked, trying his best not to slip anything about his true feelings that were rushing to the surface. It was much easier to act annoyed than to be vulnerable. “What were you thinking, are you drunk? The whole fucking Task Force was watching and you were… argh!”

“So what?”

Light snorted. “' _So what’??_ You think that was completely normal?”

“Completely normal to what?”

“...to perform like that you smartass… It’s not what you normally do.” _Even though I must admit you are quite fucking talented with your tongue. I mean, with your voice…_

_Ohh Freudian slip, don’t come out now, please..._

“What do you mean exactly?” L didn’t give up, just leaned closer to Light who just realized he had been trapped between a wall and his fellow detective. He could sense the warmth of the other body, their chests touching, his own frantic pulse reverberating in his ears.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck… If I don’t stop this, I have no freaking clue what is going to happen..._

“I don’t know about you,” Light managed to say, “but what I know about romantic stuff is that… that... what you were doing was clearly… flirting.” He gulped audibly when he couldn’t vanish from the pervious stare of the other man who was licking his lips. “And I have no clue why you would do that... with me.”

A flick of a tongue and a victorious smile from the other side didn’t promise any good. “Hah, I’ve always said your deduction skills are quite spectacular,” L replied and leaned even closer, his mysterious eyes scanning Light, seeking for vulnerabilities he could grab on. “But this time, you were only partly correct.” He brushed his thumb over Light’s lips, admiring the view of a man who was utterly dropping his mask, making a way to his real self. This was such a rare treat and L didn’t want to miss a second. He would do _anything_ to break this man.

L’s finger trailed from Light’s lips to his neck, stopping on the frantic pulse. With the last remains of anything sensible in his mind, Light still tried to mumble: “B-but why would y--”

His words were cut out - soft wet, hungry lips met each other. Light gasped in surprise and there he got his answer for the former question - _yes_ , L tasted sweet. Intoxicatedly so.

Truth to be told, he tasted even better than Light would have imagined.

_I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

If that wasn’t enough, L didn’t withdraw from the kiss completely, but instead trailed with his tongue lower, stopping on Light’s neck where he peppered kisses. L was more than pleased to get a reaction he wanted - the other man was trembling under his touch, gasping for air like a poor fish that had been drifted to dry land.

And as their bodies closely together, L could feel against his thigh that _something_ hidden in the other man’s crotch was slowly getting alive as well. Words could tell whatever they wished, but the body never lied - that fact L knew very well and wasn’t afraid of using.

_Is this one of his weird ways to get me tricked or some kind of experiment or…?_ Well, whatever, but it sure was a hell of a ride so suddenly, Light admitted. _I have no clue, but dear God, he is good… illegally good..._

There was a conflict inside him: at the same time, Light just wanted to slump to the floor, let L do whatever he wished, while at the same time, there was a fear of getting caught, fear of getting too close… 

Fear of revealing his true self, his true feelings. 

Matsuda’s party idea and the karaoke - straight from hell… It wasn’t supposed to go like this… _Shit._

“Ryuzaki…” Light breathed while the other man was busy kissing his collarbones, marking what was his. “Someone could… come… and wonder… where we disappeared… What if my father or Misa...”

L stopped and turned his eyes back to Light’s. “You are right. We must go.” He offered his hand even though it was useless as wherever he might go, Light had to follow. “Come, we should get out of here.”

Running around in the dim corridors, Pussycat Dolls’ “Don’t cha” echoed through the walls, sung by Misa and someone else, most likely Matsuda. Light barely heard the horrendous pop song though.

_Intoxicate me now, I think I’m ready for it._


	2. Unveiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, here it finally is, the second chapter for this mess, woohoo! I've had a bit of ups and downs in my writing lately, and was a bit unsure about this at first, but well, I had fun in the end.

The door of their room slammed louder than assumed - Light hoped no one had heard it and gotten the inspiration to start looking for the star couple of the night. He had to thank all the gods for L shutting down the surveillance cameras earlier - one could only wonder if it had been because the main detective had had this in mind from the beginning.

Too many questions swirled in Light’s head. For the first time in his life, he didn’t have a plan for how to proceed and no clue where this would lead them. The lingering taste of L’s lips he could still sense didn’t make it any better. 

The control-freak’s soul should have been crushed into pieces at this point but… 

Why was this silly little game L had started so thrilling?

Or could he blame only L for this anymore?

_Ryuzaki must have ruined me. He is taunting me with his tricks. That’s the only explanation._

Both men stood in the middle of the dark room, neither of them bothering to put the lights on. Bright fluorescent lighting would have destroyed the mood, so maybe they were keeping it like this on purpose. Still in the murky surroundings, Light sensed how L scanned him. In the stillness, their breathing sounded like a rock concert accompanied by the faint hum of an air conditioner. 

Light couldn't stand it anymore, so he had to be the one to open the discussion: "What do you want?" The trembling through his voice was visible and it took all of his willpower not to freak out completely. 

"Can’t you just once in your life enjoy the feeling that you aren’t the one in control?” L replied with his typical tranquil tone and took a step towards the other man. Raising his hand he started trailing his thumb on Light's features, starting from the corners of the horrified eyes and stopping by the quivering lower lip. "What is it that _you_ want?" 

The question was thrown back unexpectedly fast. "I... well… I don’t... know," the addressed man managed to get out and gulped. L watched closely as Light’s Adam's apple budged on his lithe neck. 

Tilting his head, L’s features softened. He still kept the thumb on Light’s face and ghosted it over the lips. Seeing the man this vulnerable was such a rare treat he didn’t want to miss a second. 

His heart about to burst out from his chest, Light averted his gaze to the ground. There was no way he could get out of this. "There’s just… one thing that bothers me." 

L raised his eyebrows and mouthed an “ok”. He trailed his hand behind Light’s ear pleased to see he could make the other man startle a bit.

A moment of hesitation was in the air and L wondered whether he should say something.

Light’s gaze was back to L’s when he managed to ask: "Why did you have to do that?" 

"Do what, exactly?" L was acting stupid - on purpose, he wanted to hear the Light’s thoughts straight from him. Secrets were getting tiring: here was the perfect opportunity to spill it out, once and for all. 

Bring this game of theirs to an end.

If Light wouldn't have been panicking that much, he would have made the biggest eyeroll ever. He knew L teased him on purpose yet he didn’t have any witty to say back. Forcing to stop the annoying pressure on his eyes, Light burst out: "Kissed me, you idiot." He bit his lower lip and forced himself not to avert his gaze from the persistent scrutiny. “Why?”

"And why wouldn't I have done it?" L bombed back. It resembled the tennis game of the prodigy students back in the fields of To-Oh University. The only thing different was that the ball was this time invisible.

The winner then had been Light but who would it be this time?

Light clenched his teeth so tightly together it hurt - this was not going anywhere and the whole situation was about to explode. He pointed an index finger at the other man. "Enough of your bullshit already!" he yelled more aggressively and louder he had meant to. "Stop asking me questions and answer _for once_!"

Taking a tiny step back, L raised his hands slightly. "Whoa, hold your horses. You're not the one to have the right to tell _me_ to follow rules, Yagami." He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, looking mischievous as ever. "As one or two lies may have escaped from that pretty mouth of yours." 

_When will this torture end?_ Light thought before L leaned right next to his ear.

"You may have underestimated me, but trust me, I know _everything,_ " L breathed. If that wasn't enough, he carried on: "No matter how much you try, no matter how hard you try, I can see through your filthy lies." 

"W-whaa--" 

A victorious smile on his face, L savored the creation of his in front of his eyes. “You think you are some sort of saint while you are not.”

The invisible tennis ball had passed Light ages ago and there he just stood, sure he had lost the game already. Not again, he had been accused way too much... This was getting gruelling. 

Yet he didn’t have any other choice than listen to what the detective had to say.

“You think I’m the lunatic here, but guess what?” L said and leaned closer again. “We _both_ are equally insane.” 

And then it was back to L’s favorite topic again.

"I know you _were_ Kira. I knew it immediately when I saw you. Somehow you managed to slip through my hands when I was _so_ close," L revealed like he was just having a casual chit-chat with a longtime friend here. 

Now, it was Light who had to snort - maybe he could still save this by acting annoyed. "We have talked about this a million times. If you don't have anything new to say, just shut your filthy mouth up."

“Ah, I have something new to say, indeed. I know something _else_ as well,” L said and huffed a little. "Don't you agree it's about time to stop this cat and mouse chase already?" 

"Speak of yourself. I have just tried to help you all the time while you are just assuming... things. It’s getting old." 

L furrowed - he sported a look on his face Light recognized being the same one the detective had when he tried to concentrate hard on something tricky.

The detective could never say no to challenges.

When nothing happened for a while, Light shrugged. “So, I guess we could call it a n--” 

A quick fierce push later Light realized he had been thrown on their bed. The piece of furniture just squeaked under the duo.

Speaking hadn’t been effective, so L had reasoned he needed to act instead of continuing rambling forever and forever - and as everyone in the Task Force could admit, he was good at coming up with inventive plans for getting what he wanted.

Light’s eyes grew big as the other man’s weight locked him to his place. He panted heavily and was again left speechless.

_Touché._ L exhaled in relaxation - he had managed to draw out what he wanted and get Light’s focus back to him.

His whole body screaming for getting something out of his chest, L whispered: "No matter how much I hate to admit it, you should know that you are not alone in this mess." 

"Once again, could you just... state your mind more clearly, please," Light replied when he had gathered the remains of himself again. 

"Dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin." 

"Jesus, why must you always try to sound so fancy-ass? This is not a biology class." 

The pale moonlight from outside illuminated only half of L’s pale countenance when he stated: "And the same in simple Japanese: no matter whether we want it or not, me and you..." Loyal to his style, he kept a dramatic pause and moved a single strand of hair before Light's eyes. "...are infatuated to each other."

Light blinked rapidly under the other man. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. _How could he...?_ Maybe L was a mind reader. He possessed supernatural powers. No, it couldn’t be… or could it? Nothing would surprise him at this point anymore.

Nothing made sense, yet _everything_ made perfect sense. It was bizarre, fucked-up in many ways, but... 

The title of being the best detective of the world hadn’t been granted for nothing in this man’s case.

More than a thousand words could be read from Light’s reaction - it was exactly what L had tried to get. "I assume my little deduction," he said, with a notable triumph in his voice, "hit the right spot."

Closing his eyes, L flicked his tongue. "Oh Light-kun trust me, I know exactly how you feel. And I love and hate it as much as you do."

There was still no answer so L continued: "Right from the beginning when I started to suspect you for being Kira, I convinced myself that I'll put my feelings aside. Befriending you at the university was just a way to get close to your skin, getting close to what you were up for real." At the same time, his hand was playing with Light's hair. "But as time went on... I don't know what happened. I have no explanations." He let out a burst of dry laughter that sounded unnatural from him. "I guess I'm just a human. I can't control everything even though I’d want to."

Those same annoyingly innocent eyes were locked on L - the same ones Light had in prison, begging for L to believe he hadn’t committed the horrible crimes he was accused of.

"Today's experiment proved I'm not alone in this," L whispered with a husky voice, "and that is all I needed to know."

It was then time to come back to the main theme of the night. "If you won’t say anything, I might help you then." L grasped Light’s chin and asked: “Is _this_ what you want?”

_Fucking yes_ , was Light’s unutterable reply. _I didn’t choose this myself, but…_

_I’m yours._

Like L would have heard the silent revelations, he pressed his lips against Light’s, luring the other into a kiss; luring him into a dance, to explore new worlds and adventures. _Together._

Light had never experienced anything like this before, but _dear God_ , how intoxicating the whole thing was. He could only wonder where L had learned to be so good at flirting and kissing - the art of surprising was on his list of expertise.

Hesitantly withdrawing from the kiss, L let them take a deep breath before he clashed their lips together again, getting hungrier and hungrier. At the same time, L’s eager hands were everywhere, seeking for more, groping all the body parts he could. During their time spent together, L had learned quite a lot about Light, yet there still was something he wasn’t familiar with - and he couldn’t wait to educate himself more.

When there was a brief chance to take a breath, Light said: "Ryuzaki... I... I think I'm..." He gulped and tried to catch his breath. "Falling... for you." _Have been for a good while. Too long._

Without saying anything, L slid his hand under Light’s shirt and started to lift it up. The other man raised his arms without even thinking about it twice.

The shirt stopped by the wrist. “Whoops, I had totally forgotten,” L muttered in annoyance.

“Well, could this be the night of exceptions?” Light raised his chained hand. “You can trust that I won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

L fumbled a key from a drawer of their nightstand and Light enjoyed the pressure on his wrist being removed. How long had it even been there? Too long as there was already a red mark.

Both of their shirts flew in the air and L sat on Light’s lap, them kissing each other senseless. L started his groping again and Light couldn’t help but yelp under the touch.

L pushed Light on his back again who in his trance didn’t realize it was only a distraction of what was going to happen next.

It was too late when a metallic sound filled his ears and that familiar pressure was there again - this time, on both of his wrists.

Snapped out of his euphoria, Light snorted in disbelief and glanced at his hands - they were locked on the headboard. "Was this necessary?"

L came up on his knees and wiped his lips with his palm. "Absolutely. I still don't know whether you'd get your Kira powers back as we are doing this." Raising an eyebrow, he asked: “You think I’d let you go that easily?”

"Thanks for trusting me that much." No matter how much he wanted to avoid admitting it, Light was thrilled for this sudden act of dominance.

A smirk formed on L’s lips. "Plus, have to admit, this is rather a nice view." He came down again and like in the restroom incident earlier, started peppering kisses on Light’s neck. Tomorrow morning there might be something to explain as the detective wasn’t afraid of marking what was his.

_A guy like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous I’m falling._ The stupid lyrics of their failed karaoke duet made now sense. 

Lower and lower L’s dexterous hand carried on: this was too perfect, maybe too fast, maybe too much, but…

Light gasped and didn’t notice his swearing that wasn’t meant to be said out loud. He wasn’t even sure what language that was - it happened in automation.

With a popping sound, L raised his head from the man’s neck and stopped massaging Light’s nipple. “You are loud.”

Just before Light was about to say something against, L added: “But don’t stop. I like listening to you.” The vocals encouraged him to move lower with his eager lips.

As their activities continued, Light enjoyed being bitten and sucked from his nipple embarrassingly much. For a while, the duo had forgotten there still was a world around them. 

And that they weren’t only by themselves here.

“Guys?” a faint female voice from the distance asked. “Light? Ryuzaki?”

Light was sure the faint noise was only in his head, so he didn’t care. He had more important things to concentrate on now - for example, savoring when L had moved to suck his navel. A mess of raven-black hair didn’t bother to rise from his belly, so it was probably just in his imagination, Light rationalized.

But the voice didn’t fade away. “Guys, seriously, I can’t stand Matsu-san anymore!” It was now dangerously close to their door. “Where did you disappear?”

L’s head popped up. With his wide dark eyes, he resembled a gazelle that had been spotted by a lion from the tall grass. “Did you hear that too? It sounded like...”

The duo shared a look before the realization hit. 

“It must be _her_ , oh fuck,” Light mouthed. “Did you lock the…?”

If it was possible anymore, L’s eyes got even wider - now the gazelle had turned into an owl. 

A knock on the door was followed by a question: “Are you there?” The intruder didn’t bother to wait for long. “Okay, I’m coming in.”

Like in a horror movie when the murderer was about to break in, the doorknob turned.

Never before in his life Light had seen someone shift from his place that fast when L jumped from the bed to the door. All Light could do was to watch what was going to happen, his shirt thrown to the floor, pants on his ankles, and the worst of all, chained to the bed.

Just when the door was about to open, L pressed his body against it. “Misa-san, I apologize, but can you please not come now? We, umm… I mean, I’m busy.”

“Oh, you were there after all!” the woman, who had almost managed to get in, exclaimed in surprise. “But where’s Light? Have you seen him?”

L glanced at the addressed man on the bed and had a fierce inner battle not to crack up in laughter or start crying. He was normally good at keeping a poker face, but this was too absurd. “Went to sleep already, he got tired of karaoke.”

Misa snorted. “And he didn’t bother to tell me anything.” As a stubborn woman, she didn’t give up easily. “But can I come in? I could use some company as the old farts are pretty boring to hang around with.”

“Weeeelll,” L replied with a weird stretching in his words, “I’m afraid it’s not possible.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m working.”

“But you said earlier Watari shut down all the databases, so no one was supposed to work.”

L shook his head in the dark. Would they ever get rid of the nuisance? Misa was sweet in her own way, but too often a pain in the ass when there was something important to think. “You know that Kira never sleeps, so I decided to sneak into my room and do a bit of investigation. Please, don’t tell anyone about this, or I bet Watari would chain me into a chair and force me to sing for the rest of the night.”

“Okay, I promise,” Misa said and chuckled. “Though I would have wanted to see that. You aren’t a bad singer. And you chose a good song earlier too!”

“Thanks,” L replied with a dry tone. On his stiff features, it was tattooed that _please, just go away, so we can continue our promised activities with your semi-boyfriend or whatever he is to you._

The minimalist discussion was followed by a brief silence that seemed to take forever. Not daring to even breathe anymore, Light watched what was about to happen.

“Okay, I guess I won’t interrupt you more if you are that _busy_ ,” Misa said, disappointment in her normally bright voice.

A spark of hope was ignited in L - he raised his thumb to Light. “Maybe Watari could serve you drinks and Matsuda would go to sleep soon, so you can enjoy your karaoke without him. Shouldn’t be that bad.” He tried his best not to sound too cheerful for the possible exit of their intruder. “We all know how terrible he is with alcohol.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Misa’s reply was almost like a whisper that was followed by a small sigh. “Well, good night, and tell Light to find me in the morning.”

“Good night and have fun.”

His ear pressed to the door, L listened to how the loud footsteps of Misa’s high heels faded. He made sure the door was this time locked and then jumped back on top of Light.

They both shared a look before cracking up in laughter - a catharsis of the tension of the night. 

“That was close,” Light said. “Only thanks to your fast reflexes we were saved.”

“Well, I feel a bit bad, but what can you do,” replied L. “And I didn’t lie. I am, indeed, _extremely_ busy.”

When the laughter subsided, a shadow fell on L’s features again and he grinned. “So, where were we…” 

He trailed his index finger on Light’s belly and stopped by the navel. “Ah, got it.”

L moved down to his former position and sucked Light’s navel again, then drifting to the lower parts. 

If Light would have been watching himself as an outsider, he would have hated the view: he, being chained by the man he swore he would destroy one day, submitting to him, enjoying this way too much.

_Fuck,_ how did they end up to this?

“You are enjoying what I’m doing to you, don’t you?” L placed a question Light didn’t want to answer - he didn’t need to because when L started stroking his cock he let out a helpless yelp.

As that wouldn’t have been enough, L decided to push the envelope and sealed his mouth around Light’s full length.

Some form of an invisible barrier broke between them and then Light was sure there was no coming back to normal from this. Or what was even their normal? Their interaction had been bizarre right from the start, so maybe this was just a logical continuation for it. 

How would they proceed from this? Were they now together? Or was this just a one-night stand that was going to be shrugged off by excuses like “I was drunk, sorry”.

Well, who could know but at least one thing Light was sure about: L was excellent at giving oral sex.

The two were busy enjoying the bodily finesse and becoming one mess, so neither of them noticed they were being watched in the shadows. A curious shinigami had sneaked in, his purpose to steal an apple or two from the kitchen yet he couldn’t have resisted the urge to check on the former owner of the notebook. 

Things were turning interesting indeed: in Shinigami Realm sex was unknown so what a perfect opportunity to get educated.

“Hah, couldn’t have imagined this, Light,” Ryuk said and took a bite from his apple. The juice spilled from the corners of his lips. “But here you are, submitting for that guy you hated so much before. Things tend to change pretty fast. What is your plan now?” The background soundtrack of his evening snack was the most interesting ever, including swearing and moaning. It was dirty and disgusting, yet the curious creature couldn’t take his eyes off.

Ryuk took another bite from the apple and hummed because of the delicious taste. These fruits were like drugs to him and he would never get enough of them - if sex was as yummy as this, he could fully understand why humans did it. “Well, why do I have a feeling I soon won’t be needed anymore?” 

Of course, Ryuk didn’t get his answer and he didn’t care: the only thing that bothered the shinigami was that if he didn’t have an excuse to come to the human world anymore, he would miss all the tasty treats.

~***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos' and comments! Any kind of response keeps me motivated. 
> 
> I btw have another Death Note story that has been on hiatus because I'm a bit stuck with it, but want to continue asap. If you wanna check it out, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510785/chapters/69861837). Also, feel free to throw me ideas and brainstorming, I always love to hear readers' thoughts.


End file.
